James' halo
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Lily spots somehting she never expected James to do. She sees him in a brand new light and eventually falls in love and finds that this devilish boy has really got the character of an angel


Lily walked down the halls slowly, she stopped then hid when she spotted Sirius with a letter in his hand and tears rolling down his cheeks. He read the rest of the letter then tore it up with his shoulders shaking.

Her eyes widened, she had never seen him so upset. So vulrable, clear tears rolling down his face with sobs racking his body like she did when Severus just left her.

Suddenly someone ran past her and went to Sirius, it was James, he paused for a moment.

"James…she" Sirius sobbed,

James went to him and hugged him "I know…it's alright, I won't say a thing if you don't want me to" James replied.

Lily's eyes widened then she backed away and turned and walked away. She thought furiously as she walked, had James really been this loyal to his friends?

Somehow, this was more than just loyalty. This was truly brotherly love and James had shown so much compassion for Sirius. Had he been this way before?

_Remember those walls I built? Well, baby their tumbling down; they didn't put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound._

Suddenly she remembered all those times he'd shown kindness.

All those times she'd been upset he'd tried to reach out to her but she'd pushed him away. He didn't make a fit just smiled at her.

_I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt. Still, in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._

Lily walked into the common room, weeks later. He sat with a first year girl, her face buried in her knee's. He spoke low and when she looked he said another thing that made her smile brightly. He grinned at her and Lily smiled, blushing.

Was this the true James? The one she was blocked from seeing? She could see him now, he was kind and compassionate for other people. His smile was enough to make others grin, that's why he grinned so brightly.

_It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had, you break it, it's the risk that I'm takin'. I aint never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm lookin now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo._

Lily walked to him, he turned around his eyes going wide. She touched his cheek then hugged him "I see now" she told him. He hugged her back, his warmth warming her own body. When she pulled away slowly he smiled a little, shyly.

_You know you're my saving grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo._

James held the letter in his hands, his face solemn. Tears rolled down his cheeks but not for himself. He glared at it then ripped it up. "That…that- ugh! Gargoyle, bitch, frog, toad, old bat!" he dished every insult and tossed it into the fire.

Lily stared at James and thought how strong Sirius and James bond must be if he would cry for his sake.

"That woman, she sends him a letter saying that she never wants him to step foot in her house and consider him exiled from the blacks and then she sends him a letter like this!" he hisses. Fury was in his eyes, turning his hazel eyes red from the fire.

He paced then looked up at the dorm and went up before pausing and looked at Lily, who now became a very good friend.

"Sorry, Lily, I need to-" he pointed upstairs willing her to understand. Lily smiled then nodded and he sighed in relief and ran upstairs.

_Pray it won't fade away. I can see your halo, halo. Halo, halo. Can see your halo, halo. Hit me like a ray of sun, burnin through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want; think I'm addicted to your light._

Lily sat this time, her sister's letter of the wedding in her hands. She finished reading it then tossed it in the trash; James caught her upset eyes and went to her. Lily hugged James; he stroked her hair just like her father did when she was young.

"She hates me, she said she didn't want me to come to her wedding and she's going to marry this pig of a husband" Lily sobbed, her tears hitting James shoulders while he just closed his eyes and listened.

_I swore I'd never fall again. But this don't even feel like fallin, gravity can't forget. To pull me back to the ground again. It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had, you break it. It's the risk that I'm takin. I'm never gonna shut you out. _

It was James turn, he stood at his parents large house. The one that his parents once lived, James sobbed and this time. Lily, Sirius, and Remus repaid him with the comfort. James' tears hit the floor and his sobs resounded. "They're…gone" he sobbed and Lily kissed his cheek, not saying a word.

_Everywhere I'm lookin now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. I pray it won't fade away._

The months went by, the funeral ended and 7th year began, James regained his smile, as brilliant and radiant as ever. "James" Lily said.

"Yes?" James asked, smiling.

"If I- No, if I told you that I suddenly saw you in a different light like- say like an angel. Would you believe me?" she asked, smiling.

"Me? An angel?" he asked then laughed aloud "no, no, no Lily. I'm much to devilishly handsome to be like an angel" he told her, winking.

"Oh, I see" Lily said smiling.

"Another thing," she added.

"What?" James asked turning and were met by two soft lips, his eyes widened and he smiled under her kiss and replied enthusiastically.

"I'm starting to see the halo" she told him.

_Halo, halo, halo, halo. Everywhere I'm lookin now, I'm surrounded by your I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. I pray it won't fade away. _

_Halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo… Oooooh…_

**Okay, so I know I've got a lot of song fics out but I wanted another one so here it is. I loved writing it so what do you think? I think I got a knack for one shots and song fics. If you don't agree…well whatever. ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
